<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meditation for Slytherins by lastcrazyhorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155212">Meditation for Slytherins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn'>lastcrazyhorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Meditation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Snape learned that too many of his students had no basis for occlumency, so he started teaching them how to meditate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Happy And Calm Fics To Cheer You Up</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meditation for Slytherins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have Snape speaking as if just one on one for the feel, until the very end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Find a comfortable place, preferably on your bed, since we both know that it is most highly warded for your safety. "</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Aside from that knowledge, remember my presence here in this space around you. My presence is in the wards placed around your beds, around your dorm room, and around your common room. The wards are keyed to me primarily, and then to Professor Sinistra, who is the other Slytherin on faculty here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lie down, little one.  Turn your focus to this place, this moment, this time.  Falling asleep is a choice that <em>you</em> choose to make.  It is about having the <em>intent</em> to do so.  Getting enough sleep is merely another facet of learning to adequately take care of yourself.  You go to classes to learn to control your magic.  You eat to give yourself fuel, and you sleep to recharge at night.  It is all part of a necessary cycle."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe in, and breathe out.  Slowly.  Focus on your breath.  In and out.  Breathe.  You are safe.  No one can hurt you here.  <em>I will not let them</em>.  Do you hear me?  No one will hurt you here, in your dorm room, in your home."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe.  Very good.  If possible, breathe through your nose.  If not, breathe how you are able.  As you do, feel yourself expelling all of the bad thoughts you have harboured internally out through your exhale; let your frustrations and mistakes go, let your petty squabbles and feelings of inadequacy go.  Release them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe in the possibilities of a new day.  Breathe in tomorrow's hopes.  Breathe in fresh ideas and new energy.  Yesterday is over, but tomorrow has not happened.  You are here in the moment.  Revel in it.  Be happy <em>now</em>.  Be proud <em>now.  </em>You are alive. You are still here to fight another day.  Learn from yesterday, but don't <em>live </em>in yesterday."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe, little snake.  Breathe deeply, focus on the breath, and relax.  Feel the weight of your body as it sinks into your mattress."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Focus your mind on the warmth that resides in the middle of your chest.  It is your magic.  Let its warmth spread as you relax."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe in and out.  Let the lines on your forehead smooth, let your eyebrows drop back down.  Let the corners of your eyes relax, and let your jaw relax.  You need not clench your teeth so hard, little one, and please let your tongue release from the top of your mouth."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe out and let your head drop back onto the pillow; let it take your weight, let your head and shoulders drop with each exhale, until you wonder how they got so far apart.  In all of this, let your magic spread its warmth across your face, like the touch of a hand of someone you trust."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe in and breathe out.  Let that warmth move into your stomach.  Unclench your stomach, little one.  Let go.  Breathe in, and breathe out the uncertainties of your soul.  There is no judgment here.  Feel the warmth across your back.  Feel it heal any injuries you may be harbouring."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Feel the warmth down your arms.  Relax your hands.  Feel the warmth through your joints, through your muscles.  Let the mattress take your weight as you become heavier in your relaxation.  Breathe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let go, little one.  You are safe.  I am here.  I will not let anyone hurt you here.  I give you my word."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are not your experiences.  You are not your sorrows.  You are not your past.  You are your now.  You are what you will be, if only you will let yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe.  Let your hips relax.  Let your lower back relax.  Upper thighs.  Let the warmth of your magic suffuse throughout your muscles, through any painful locations.  Let go of your past.  You are not your experiences."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Soften your organs.  You need not guard yourself here.  Let go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Relax your knees.  Your calves.  Your ankles.  Let warmth travel down to your toes.  Let your feet relax.  Remember the steps you have taken, but do not get stuck in your memories of those places your feet have taken you to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence lasts for a few heartbeats as Snape looks around to see if anyone is still awake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am going to count backward from ten.  At each number, you will attempt to become a little more relaxed than the previous number."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"10."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"9.  Relax your body."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"8.  Feel the warmth of your magic."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"7."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"6.  Let go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"5.  Breathe out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"4.  You're safe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"3."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"2.  Peace, little one."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"1."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Breathe.  In the here and the now.  There is no before.  There is no later.  There is only now.  There is only us.  Breathe.  Focus on the breath.  Relaxation.  Tired.  Let yourself go.  Feel your magic.  It has you.  Let it keep you safe.  Let it cradle you in its warmth.  It won't lead you wrong."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are safe.  Everything is going to be okay.  Sleep, little ones."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A door shuts.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always imagine Snape when I am stressed and needing to calm down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>